Christmas Miracle
by love4lane
Summary: How I would write Cane and Lily working their way back to one another. Story takes place in the present time of December 2017.


**Christmas Miracle**

By Kate Ferguson

 _Lane (Cane and Lily from The Young and the Restless) Fanfic...taking place in current time (December 2017) the story begins after Juliet's death...the beats of the story that we aren't getting on screen..._

 _Rated Teen as there is some adult language and situations._

 **Part One**

Lily adjusts the bandaid on her arm, it's itchy after donating blood.

Cane approaches the waiting room and watches her for a moment before he enters. "The tech just told me that it's your blood that they're going to use for Sam's surgery."

Lily looks confused. "But you're Sam's father."

Cane keeps his hands in his pockets so that he doesn't reach out to touch her. "But you're more compatible, ironic...I know. If this surgery is a success it will be your blood that saves Sam's life!"

Lily doesn't know what to say...

A few days later Lily can't take the waiting and the not knowing anymore so she shows up at the hospital to check on Cane and see how Sam is...she has so many conflicting emotions when it comes to that baby...guilt...anger...sadness and even affection. She takes a deep breath shakes off her wandering thoughts and goes in search of Cane...

A nurse points her in the direction of the neonatal unit and she finds out that Cane put her on the list to be able to go in and visit Sam so she puts on a hospital gown and steps into the room.

What she sees when she enters stops her in her tracks, Cane is holding Sam in his arms staring at him with a tender smile on his face, Lily finds it hard to breathe and wants to escape but at that moment Cane looks up and catches her in the doorway.

"Hey," he says softly so as not to wake the baby. He notices her hesitation and pleads, "Lily, please come in. I have good news that I've been wanting to share with you."

Lily steps the rest of the way into the room as Cane slowly rises from the chair. "I don't want to bothe-."

"You're never a bother. Come sit."

She sits in the chair and the next thing she knows Cane is gently placing a still sleeping Sam into her arms.

Lily looks from Cane to the baby now in her arms, "I -."

Cane crouches down and gently places a hand on her shoulder. "Lily you and Mattie helped save his life. The surgery was a success!"

Lily looks down at baby Sam and she suddenly feels so overwhelmed that she starts to panic. She stands rather abruptly causing Cane's hand to fall from her shoulder, yet she gently gives Sam back to Cane. "That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you both, umm...I'm sorry but I need to go."

"Lily!"

"I have to go."

"Lily wait." Sam starts to fuss at the raised voices and Cane rocks him as he watches Lily rush down the hall...

Later back at the Chancellor mansion a tired Cane comes through the door. Esther is there and asks how Sam is doing today.

"He's improving everyday. The doctors even think he could come home in another week or so."

"That's wonderful! It will be so great to have a baby here in the house again." Esther notices that Cane seems more resigned then happy. "Aren't you excited that Sam can come home soon?"

"Of course, he's doing so much better since the surgery and Lily and Mattie donating their blood.."

"They really saved that little boys life, didn't they?"

Cane suddenly overcome with emotion, chokes back a sob. "Yeah, they really did and now that Lily's blood runs through his veins too...I just feel like we're more connected than ever."

Esther gives him a gentle pat on the shoulder, "Hey about that...you're going to have to explain to me sometime how they were more compatible to your own son than you were."

"Esther, I'm going to have to get the doctors to explain it to me again...something about a special protein in their blood that only they had and he needed." He starts to head for the stairs when Esther stops him.

"Cane! Let me know if you need any help packing up the rest of Juliet's things."

Cane drops his head for a moment before he answers. "It's okay Esther I better do that myself, she didn't bring many belongings with her when she moved in. I'll probably just pack up her clothes to be donated and any other personal effects I'll just put in storage for Sam to go through when he's older."

"Well if you're sure..."

"I am thanks though Esther." Cane turns and heads up the stairs. He's asleep by the time his head hits the pillow.

With a rare free Saturday morning in front of him, Cane finds himself in front of a closed door in the east wing of the mansion. With a sigh he opens it then flicks on the light.

Hesitating before he steps over the threshold, he had never stepped foot in this room while Juliet had stayed here choosing instead to only deal with her in more public areas of the house. He sighs as he looks around the room. Juliet wasn't a messy person and the room was relatively tidy but there was the odd thing left, that she had probably meant to take care of when she had returned but then she never did...

He heads for her closet first and starts shoving clothes into boxes, he eases off a bit when he realizes that he's taking his frustrations out on clothes now meant to be donated. It's not the clothes fault he doesn't feel anything toward Juliet being gone, that's on him.

In all the times he found himself with her, he never once sought out anything about her. What he had learned was only what she provided when they were stuck with long awkward silences to fill, which was most of the time. Hell - as he starts to get aggressive with the clothes again - to this day he still can't remember anything after leaving the damn restaurant in Tokyo all those months ago but now there is a baby with his DNA in a hospital recovering from surgery...so he must have done it...cheated on Lily something he could never in a million years imagine doing, he did.

When he hears the tear of material as he pulls a dress a little too hard off the hanger Cane decides maybe he should focus on a different part of the room instead. He sits on the side of the bed and pulls open a drawer in the nightstand. He finds a few pictures of what looks to be Juliet as a child with her parents, a few pictures of her on her own, and a few pieces of jewelry. Cane reaches over for a small box deciding these would be things he'd put aside for Sam.

Cane moves to the desk next. When he pulls out first one drawer and then another, he is surprised to see how disorganized it is, like it had been rifled through in search of something. Glancing at his watch he notes the time, shit he needs to get going to the hospital and see how Sam is doing today. He grabs a box and quickly dumps the contents of the desk drawers into it and takes it to his room to go through later...

Just as he's stepping through the entrance to the hospital Cane's phone buzzes, it's a text from Charlie wondering if he and Mattie could come by and maybe see Sam. Cane allows himself a moment of hope that when they see Sam they will start to love him too. He texts Charlie back letting them know he will be waiting for them at the second floor nurses station...

Charlie and Mattie approach their father from behind, Mattie is the first to speak. "Hi dad."

"Hey dad," Charlie adds a moment later and leans in for a hug as Cane turns around to great them and Mattie leans in for one too.

"Hey guys. I'm really glad that your here."

Mattie rubs at the bandaid on her arm. "How's Sam?"

Cane notices and his gaze softens towards her. "Honey I will never be able to thank you and your mother enough for what you did. Your donations saved his life." Cane looks at them both and says, "So, why don't we go see how he's doing for ourselves." He glances at his watch. "The nurse should be finishing up with his mid morning feeding by now."

"Okay."

"Sure."

The three head off to the NICU...

At first the nurse was only going to let two go in at a time as that is the maximum, she concedes though...but just this once when Cane explained that they came as a pair, a two for one deal if you will and that they needed to be introduced to their baby brother together.

Inside the room the nurse gently hands a freshly fed and content baby Sam over to Cane then she steps out. He stares down at him tenderly but his words are for Mattie and Charlie. "God I remember when I held you both for the first time, I swear you were even tinier than him." He glances up at his older children. "I loved you from the moment I knew we had conceived you but when I held you in my arms that first time my love for you both completely overwhelmed me. You were your mothers greatest gift to me, Mackenzie's selfless act gave your mother and I everything we could have ever wanted. I...I'm so sorry that I took that precious gift of my family and destroyed it..."

Mattie leans over and says, "Dad you hurt us but you didn't destroy us, we're still here."

"Yeah dad. Almost all of our friends at school come from divorced homes, we were kind of the oddity."

Cane gives a sad chuckle, "I really enjoyed being that odd family." Sam makes a little noise and begins to stir. Cane looks down as he gently rocks him. "You know with Juliet gone I'm all Sam has." He glances up at Mattie and Charlie once again. "But I'm hoping you will want to be apart of his life. Maybe Charlie you and I could teach him how to play football." He leans over conspiring like, "the real one not the American version."

Which makes Charlie laugh. "Yeah dad I think we could do that."

"And Mattie if you could share your love of reading and science with him I know he will grow up to be so very smart."

"Sure dad. So ummm..could we maybe um.. hold him?"

"Of course."

Mattie steps forward first and Cane gently places Sam in her arms.

She looks down at him. "Wow, he's so tiny."

Cane and Charlie have gathered around Mattie forming a little circle as they look down at a sleeping Sam. "Huh.."

"What is it?" Asks Cane.

"Oh it's nothing really. I just got this funny feeling.."

Cane begins to worry that maybe she won't be able to accept Sam when Mattie surprises him with her next words.

"He just feels like he's a part of us."

Charlie looks over at his sister and says, "I um feel it to."

Cane puts a hand on each of their shoulders and gives them a gentle squeeze.

So involved in their moment of bonding they don't see Lily watching through the window. Her eyes are filled with unshed tears, she quickly turns and walks away before she can be discovered. The urge to join them is so overwhelming she doesn't know what else to do...

 **Part Two**

Lily closes the door to her house and leans against it. She wipes at the tears that had tracked down her cheeks unchecked while she had driven home from the hospital...from witnessing a beautiful moment between her family that she so desperately wanted to be a part of yet she felt this tremendous anger at the same time for doing so.

"Goddamnit! Our family was in such a good place. We were so solid, so in love..." Lily's feelings turn to doubt and then to anger, it's like she's on the craziest rollercoaster ride of emotions and she has no idea how to get off. Because it always comes back to one thing and one thing only and that is Cane had a child with another woman...

She kicks the bottom of the door with the heel of her foot relishing the sting as she steps away from it. Startled by a soft knock she figured the twins forgot their keys again. She wipes quickly at her cheeks trying to hide the evidence of her tears from them before opening the door.

"Don't tell me you both forgot your keys agai-." She stops mid sentence when she sees it's Cane leaning against the door frame. "I thought you were -."

"The twins? I know, sorry to disappoint you but could I come in?"

Lily opens the door wider and steps aside to let him in. "You're not disappointing me, I just thought you would still be at the hospital..I mean that's where I figured you'd be." Lily tries to discreetly rub at her cheeks still feeling the wetness of her tears and god she did not want Cane to notice.

Cane stares down at her...watching as Lily refuses to meet his gaze, rubbing at her cheeks trying in vain to hide the tears he knows he's responsible for...

"Sweetheart...sweetheart please look at me." Cane gently grasps both her wrists in one hand, slowly lowering her hands from her face.

Using his free hand he clasps her chin with his thumb and forefinger and slowly raises her head. "Lily I saw you at the hospital, I told Mattie and Charlie you were there but when I looked back again you were gone. Why did you leave?" He holds her gaze watching so many emotions reflected there.

At first he doesn't even realize he's doing it but when he hears the catch in Lily's breath his eyes track to her lips and he watches his thumb slowly glide across the bottom one...

Almost as if in a trance he can't stop the pull towards the only woman he's ever truly loved. "Lily I -." His hand slides up along her jaw, his fingertips drift along her cheek before cupping her face in his palm. His eyes lock with hers, he lets go of her wrists and grasps the back of her head his fingers clenching her hair. God it's been so long since he's held her like this, he watches her lids lower and he can't take it anymore.

Cane closes those last few inches between them, hell it was Lily that pulled him in her fingers having found a firm grasp at the back of his arms. His mouth fused to hers, his tongue slipping inside to explore and caress...Cane presses Lily against the wall in the foyer...her hands slide up his arms, over his shoulders to grasp the back of his neck...his arousal hardening against her belly...

The slamming of car doors was like a cold bucket of water being dumped on Lily, breaking the kiss she slides her hands down to his chest and gives a firm shove.

Still trying to catch her breath she says, "Cane stop. The twins are home. We can't let them see us like this."

It's on the tip of Canes tongue to argue this point but to risk whatever possible progress this is, he knows he needs to go with Lily on this. "You're right, we can't give them any false hope."

"Cane I don't know what's going to happen, there is so many things I still need to work through." She bends her head and presses it against his chest..trying to collect herself..trying to hang on..she just didn't know anymore.

Cane leans over pressing a kiss to the top of her head and says softly, "I know sweetheart." Before stepping back as the door opens and Mattie and Charlie walk in...

 **Part Three**

Mid week brings Cane home from the office to grab a shower and a bite to eat before heading into the hospital to see Sam. He's improving everyday and the doctors say he could come home in just a few more days.

He must admit he was falling in love with Sam a little more everyday, when Juliet was first admitted to the hospital and Sams arrival was immanent all he could see was the mistakes he had made but when Juliet had unexpectedly passed and Cane saw him for the first time all he could see was an innocent baby who reminded him so much of Charlie and Mattie when they were born and he ached for him, for them, for everything lost and gained.

Now watching him grow stronger everyday he can't help his feelings as they grow stronger too.

Glancing around the hall as he comes down the stairs, he notes Esther has been busy decorating the place in wall to wall Christmas! He feels a little guilty for not helping but the thought of decorating somewhere other than his family home fills him with sadness that he just can't deal with right now. Thinking instead of what to make for a quick dinner his train of thought is interrupted by the door bell so he makes a beeline for the door instead of the kitchen and a giant grin breaks across his face when he finds Mattie and Charlie with a bag of takeout on the other side.

"Hey dad!" They greet at the same time.

"We thought you might be hungry," Mattie explains.

"Yeah, we uh..were wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit."

Mattie elbows Charlie and adjusts her glasses. "What Charlie...what we're trying to say is we miss spending time with you and we're hoping to have dinner together."

The grin that had spread across Cane's face from the moment they said 'hey dad' grew even further. "Of course! Come in, come in." He wraps them both in a tight hug. Even though he had just spent time with them a few days ago it's just not the same as waking up each morning knowing they're just down the hall in their rooms. God he missed seeing them everyday...

Before he could let his emotions get the best of him Mattie's muffled "dad I think you're squishing the food." Gets him moving and they head into the living room...

Food gets spread on to the coffee table and efforts are made not to make too much of a mess so Esther doesn't lose her mind! Mattie and Charlie tell their dad how school has been..Mattie aced her latest exam and Charlie is doing really great with lacrosse so much so that he may even stick with it instead of going back to football next fall.

Talk before long turns to home and their mother...

Cane clears his throat before he asks, "so was your mother okay after I left the other day? I mean, I know she was a little upset and..."

Cane watches as the twins look at each other and do that silent 'twin talk' thing they could always do...fascinating to watch but not when it was a silent conversation about you! "Seriously guys I'm right here!"

They look at each other a moment longer before turning to speak. Mattie goes first, "I told Charlie it wouldn't work -."

"No you're just mad that I thought of it first!"

"That is completely not true!"

Cane is totally confused now. "Guys! Am I missing something? All I asked was if your mother was okay...what exactly are you talking about?"

"Maybe we should show him..?"

Mattie turns back to her father. "Do you have a little time to maybe watch a movie? I know you need to get to the hospital this evening."

Cane glances at his watch, it's still early and he could go in to see Sam a bit later besides he missed having these moments with them. Still a little confused he responds, "Yeah I've got time. What did you want to watch and what does this have to do with your mother?"

Charlie responds as he cues up Netflix. "Dad have you ever seen the movie The Parent Trap...?" He glances over at his dad as he presses play...

When the movie is over Cane is the one to press stop. He sits back while his older children silently observe him. Finally looking over at them he asks, "have you been doing..." pointing at the now silent tv..."that?" A little worried at some of the crazy stunts the kids pulled in the movie he sits forward and again says, "please tell me you aren't doing or going to be doing any of that to me and your mother!"

Mattie elbows Charlie in the side again, "I told you!"

"Ow!" He rubs his perpetually bruised ribs before continuing, "Dad it's not like that! We don't have staff, a private jet or a fun camp down the road at our disposal!"

Cane rolls his eyes at that. "That's not what I meant and you know it! Are you doing things to try and get your mother and me back together? Is that what you want?"

Mattie takes this one. "Dad of course we want you and mom together...after what happened...I just wanted mom to be okay even if that meant she had to move on from you but I..we've been watching her these past months and she's miserable without you and after you left the other day she was different..I think I caught her at least half a dozen times lost in thought with kind of a silly grin on her face, she kept touching her lips too." Mattie blushed with teenage embarrassment after that last comment but she was determined for her dad to get it. "You kissed her didn't you?"

Cane wasn't quite sure what to say...Lily and he had always shown affection for one another in front of the twins always wanting to show them how a loving couple should be, so when he finally replied it was with honesty. "Yes I...yes we kissed."

"I knew it! See Mattie I told you something would happen when I suggested dad go check on her!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. The real question is what does this mean dad, are you still getting divorced?"

Cane sighs, "I don't think I can answer that sweetie. Yes your mother put the divorce on hold and yes we kissed and as much as I want to hope I think she and I still have a lot to discuss and work through but I can tell you this, I have absolutely no plans to stop fighting for us, for your mother and for our family. Come here.." Cane pulls them in for a hug. "I love you both so much, your support means the world to me."

Cane suddenly lets out a chuckle, Mattie and Charlie pull back from his embrace with confused looks. "What?" The both ask.

"Next time you plan to send me to check on your mother could you maybe take a little more time coming home? If your plan is ever going to work I need time to be able to work my magic!"

"Dad!"

"Omg Dad!"

Cane laughs feeling lighter than he has in ages...

 **Part Four**

The vibration of her phone on the nightstand was what woke her. Cane's voice on the other end however brought her fully awake.

"Lily, I need you."

"Cane, is it Sam?"

"Yeah...he spiked a fever earlier tonight and I -."

Lily can here the small but surprisingly loud wail in the background and she knew immediately what Cane was asking for...asking of her...as she remembered how she was the only one who could calm the twins when they were sick as babies. "Hold on, I'm on my way."

Cane let out a breath of relief. "Thank you."

...

Lily slipped through the entrance and walked along the quiet hospital floors. Quickly she put on a gown and was still adjusting the ties when she entered the room to find a frazzled Cane pacing and rocking a continuously wailing Sam and a very sympathetic nurse.

The nurse gave Lily a pat on the shoulder and said softly, "I'll leave you to it then." Before closing the door quietly behind her.

"Lily, thank god you're here. He won't stop, for someone who is so tiny he -."

Lily steps over to the chair opens the gown, undoes the first couple of buttons on her blouse and sits down. "Bring him over here Cane." She holds out her arms as Cane approaches with Sam.

He lowers himself down, extending Sam in his arms. His eyes lock with Lily's and for just a moment she hesitates and he wonders if he's asked too much of her this time.

"It's okay Cane, I'm okay." Lily reaches the rest of the way and Cane gently places a still fussing Sam in her arms. Adjusting him she nestles his little body against hers and lowers his head over her heart. He chuffs and squirms a moment more before settling against Lily, she coos softly to him.

Cane stands back up and just watches them. God they just look so right together.

Lily interrupts his train of thought with quiet words. "Cane you know how to do this, it was one of the first things they taught us when we held the twins."

"I..I just it wasn't working and.."

Lily gives a soft little laugh. "I know Cane and it's okay I also remember how it never quite worked for you with Mattie and Charlie, your chest hair always tickled them and they could never quite settle down."

At that Cane gives a soft chuckle himself. "I offered to wax it."

"And you know I would have none of that."

"I know, it's still there." Cane absently rubs at his chest drawing Lily's gaze. He crouches down and gently places his hands on her knees. "He's settled down now...I don't want to make you uncomfortable I can put him back in his bed."

Lily glances down at a sleeping Sam. "No it's okay, this feels ummm.."

"Good?"

Lily took a deep breath and just says it. "I was going to say this feels...right." Lily sighs while continuing to stroke little Sam's back. "But it doesn't mean it is..."

"It could be," Cane replies.

"Cane, I -."

Cane returns to a standing position, helping Lily to the same she takes a now soundly sleeping Sam and places him back in his little incubator. Turning back to Cane his eyes are drawn to her open blouse and he clears his throat. Lily glances down and quickly does her top back up.

"Sorry," He mumbles as Lily turns back to gaze at a sleeping Sam.

"It's okay, not like you haven't seen it all before."

"Lily..."

She turns to gaze at him over her shoulder. "What, it's the truth after all." She turns her head back towards Sam and utters quietly, "something your not very good at telling."

Cane bends his head closer to her ear and says, "I know...but it's something that I'm working really hard at changing."

This gets Lily to turn completely around and face him fully, they are standing close enough that she has to tilt her head back to look him in the eye. "What do you mean?"

"Well it means after our first and only disastrous attempt at marriage counseling I kept going back on my own...I've been going to the therapist once a week for months now."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well for one you never asked and I wasn't sure you wanted to know..." Cane gives a little shrug of his shoulders, not sure what else to say but knowing honesty was key if they were going to continue to make any progress.

Lily turns back to look at Sam again. Perhaps it's easier than facing Cane and the emotions he's stirring up but also because she keeps finding herself drawn to the little boy. An ache and yearning that is so overwhelming and confusing that she can neither make heads or tails of it.

"Okay...well that's good...that's..." Lily swallows over the sudden lump in her throat.

He steps closer and places his hands on her shoulders. "A start?" Supplies Cane.

"Yeah..."

Just then the nurse comes back in, she smiles and says, "oh I just knew mum would have the magic touch." She comes over to check Sams monitors and to take his temperature.

"Oh he's not -."

Cane squeezes her shoulder stoping her. "Yes she has the magic touch indeed. Let us get out of your way while you examine him." With his hand now at the small of her back, Cane escorts Lily from the room.

Once outside the door Lily turns to him and says, "why didn't you let me correct her?"

Cane runs his hands through his hair, he moves away from her but only far enough to pace. "I didn't want to!"

Lily getting agitated herself says, "so is this part of your new therapy in telling the truth?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant!"

Her hands go to her hips. "Then what did you mean Cane?"

"I -. Ugh! I didn't correct her because I wanted what she said to be true! I wish with everything in me that he was your son!" He stops his pacing and reaches for her, his hands wrapping around her arms and pulling her against him. "He should be yours - ours Lily and I will regret it until my last breath that he's not."

Both breathing heavy with pent up emotion, their eyes locked on one another the pull just too strong to resist, Canes mouth crashes agains hers. Lips locked their kiss filled with longing as they try to relay how they're feeling with out words.

Too soon Cane breaks the kiss and pressing his forehead to hers he says breathlessly, "He could still be yours, we don't have to lose everything that we built together, if we were to try there are options like adoption..."

"Cane..."

"Wait Lily please don't say anything yet just think about it as a possibility. The divorce is on hold, we are both miserable without each other and I miss Charlie and Mattie so much...I have never for one moment stopped loving you...please if there is any way we could try again please..."

Lily pulls away, her eyes full of unshed tears. "I...I should go...the kids will be getting up in a couple of hours..."

"Lily..."

"I'll think about it, I can't promise anything else." Then she slips out the door and is gone.

 **Part Five**

5pm Tuesday, like clockwork Cane knocks. When he hears the 'come in' he opens the door to his therapists office.

"Mr. Ashby, come in."

And every week he corrects her, "Cane please."

She smiles pleasantly before replying, "Of course, please have a seat Cane."

He's come to realize she does this to put him at ease at the start of each session thankfully it does help.

Sitting her tablet on her lap ready to take notes she asks, "and how is Sam doing these days?"

Cane settles himself on to the couch across from her. "Well he spiked a fever a couple of days ago. It scared me after what he's already been through but luckily the nurses were able to get it under control with some medication. Lily came to help and she really came through in a big way, don't know what I would have done without her."

"I'm so glad that Sam is doing better."

"Yes the doctor told me this morning that if things continue to improve he can go home by Christmas Eve."

"That's wonderful news." Her therapy hat always on she asks, "So you mentioned that Lily came to help when Sam had the fever? How did that come about?"

"Well Sam he was crying and neither the nurse or myself could get him to settle down...then a memory popped into my head when Lily was the only one who could calm the twins when they were sick and I just found myself calling her and asking for something I probably had no right to ask but I did and she came. It was the middle of the night and she came to the hospital without hesitation. It meant so much to me that she did that."

"Well from what you've told me and the one session we had together, Lily seems like a very kind and compassionate person who would be there for others." She types a note on her tablet.

"And you don't think I should read too much into it because of that."

"Now Cane I might be inclined to say that that's projection as it was not what I said but if you want to tell me how you feel about her being there..."

"How did I feel about her being there? It felt right, like it was supposed to be. It gave me hope, I can't deny that it was...it was more than I could ask for."

"Did something else happen besides her being there to help Sam...did something happen between the two of you?"

"We talked some and I told her about our sessions."

"And?"

"She said it was a start. Also we've kissed...a couple of times now."

Another note is made. "Rekindling physical intimacy is a big step for both of you."

"Every time we are in a room together it's a struggle not to reach out for her not to show her how much I love her..."

"You have told me in the past that your physical relationship was a very important part of your lives."

"What can I say, I'm not one to talk overly much about my feelings..."

"Which is something we are working on.."

"But..."

"But..?"

"I could tell her so much with a single touch..a single kiss..that I didn't need to say anything! And it's been so long since we've...and she's let me kiss her and those kisses are so all consuming and they say so much..so much more than I can put into words...l..."

"Cane..," concerned warning in her voice.

"Doc, she shut that door firmly in my face months ago but lately I feel like she has cracked a window and is starting to let me in..."

"You can't force that. If she's cracked a window as you've said, that's great that's progress but if you try to force that window wide open it could backfire on you."

Cane, getting a little agitated gets up to pace luckily the space in her office allows for that. "It's just different this time, I know it!"

She watches him for a moment and makes another note before speaking, "Cane...just because Juliet is gone doesn't make what happened cease to exist."

"Don't you think I know that? Every morning that I wake up in bed alone it hits me all over again what I did and every morning the anger over my inability to remember what happened after I left that restaurant that night is like a knife to my gut. Every week we circle around to this and nothing changes. I can't remember nor can I accept that I actually cheated on my wife..."

"Yet here Sam is..."

"Yup there he is," stoping his pacing he moves back to the couch. "To see Lily with him...he should be hers. He feels like hers...like ours Doc."

She folded her hands over her tablet. "But saying that doesn't make it so..."

"I know Doc, god do I know..."

Checking the time, she realizes this weeks session is almost up. "Cane if I may while I want to continue with your solo sessions if you ever want to make an appointment for a session for you and Lily to try together again, I would happily see you both."

"After the last time I can't make any promises but I will definitely mention it to her."

Not wanting to press she left that option with a response of, "you do that."

They both get up at the same time and she shows Cane to the door. "Oh I forgot to ask, did you finish packing up Juliet's belongings? I know it was a task you were struggling with a bit."

Canes hand on the door knob, he looks slightly back over his shoulder at her. "Yeah, the charity came yesterday morning to pick up the boxes for donation and I put some of Juliet's personal belongings away for Sam. There wasn't much of those, though. Oh and I still have a box of papers and files to go through but I figure that's just some old stuff from work and I would get to it later."

"Well perhaps going through it sooner rather than later will help." She gives him a professional smile and continues, "I would say same time next week but that's Christmas Eve and I think both you and I have other more important things to be a part of. So I will say Merry Christmas and we will pick things up again in the new year."

"Merry Christmas Doc." Cane opens the door and steps out into the hall...

 **Part Six**

The door clicked shut quietly behind him.

A soft "Hey" from Lily stopped him in his tracks. There she stood across the hall from him. His eyes tracked from the heels of her stilettos up her legs along the length of her skirt...is that a new dress cause damn...!

Going by the blush heating her cheeks that 'damn'...may have been said out loud!

"You look amazing...I mean you always look amazing but wow Lily you are stealing my breath right now."

"Thank you." The blush is now accompanied by a warm smile.

"What are you doing here? Did you come to see Sam?"

"Um..no..while that would be nice, I came here hoping to run into you!"

"Oh? How did you know where to find me?"

"The kids may have mentioned where you would be."

"The kids mentioned it huh?" They turn and start slowly walking side by side down the hall.

"Yeah...after I asked if they maybe knew what you were up to this evening..." She places a hand on his forearm, pausing their movement. "Thank you for telling them about your sessions."

Cane acknowledges that with a nod and they continue walking. "You haven't told me why you wanted to see me..."

"Are you hungry?"

"Why Lily Ashby...if I didn't know better I would say you were asking me out on a date!"

"I believe that is what I'm doing."

"Yeah...I could eat. How does Top of the Tower sound?" At her nod of agreement he continues, "And to think you got yourself a new dress and walked in here like you stepped off a runway just for me...could give a guy ideas...!"

"What this old thing? I just grabbed this out of the closet, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Okay, I'll just leave that sales tag attached then."

"What?" She tries to reach for it without success.

"Here let me..." Stepping into an alcove out of the way Cane comes in close, the heat of his body enveloping hers. With one hand on her shoulder he holds her still while with the other he slowly slides his fingers across the back of her neck, moving her hair to the side over her shoulder. His breath tickles her and a shiver slides down her spine making goose bumps appear...

Lily's breath catches while Cane grasps the tag and gives a firm tug to remove it.

Reaching around in front of her, he says close to her ear. "Here you go." His fingers close around hers when she goes to take it.

Lily looks back at him over her shoulder, "thanks," she says softly.

Giving her fingers a squeeze, Cane reluctantly lets go and steps back. "Ready? We can take my car."

"Okay but could we maybe establish a couple of ground rules before dinner?"

Lily was basically asking him on a date and all Cane could think was that he would literally walk barefoot on broken glass if that's what she wanted... "Yeah, anything."

"Could we maybe not talk about the kids or the future tonight, just maybe be in the moment?"

"I think I can do that." With his hand pressed against the small of her back Cane escorts Lily out of the hospital and into the evening.

...

Getting to Cane's car instead of opening her door he takes her hand and turns her to face him. Her back presses against the car and he closes the distance aligning his body with hers. Eyes locked his fingertips graze her jawline. "Lily what is this?"

His nearness is intoxicating. "Din-dinner?"

He continues to search her gaze. "No Lily...What is this really?" His voice low, it rumbles over her. His fingers continue to skate along her cheek as he waits.

Breathless she whispers, "it's...me...trying."

Cane's face breaks into a seductive smile and he leans in pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth. "That's all I needed to hear," he whispers in return.

...

Noah, happily surprised to see Cane and Lily out together shows them to a secluded table tucked away in a corner of the restaurant. "Your server will be with you shortly, it's great to see you both...together." He gives them an encouraging smile when they thank him then Noah walks away.

Cane holds out Lily's chair for her to sit down before seating himself. His leg brushes against hers as he does, causing what feels like an electric current to travel up her body...no matter what had happened in their relationship this feeling...this electricity was always between them.

Cane clears his throat feeling it to. They pick up the menus not quite sure what to say...their server arrives, gets their drink order and steps away to get it. Cane puts the menu down, "know what you want yet?" Cane can't take his eyes off her while she continues to stare at the menu.

"That's a rather loaded question, don't you think?" Bringing her gaze up to his.

"I'm just talking about food sweetheart." His seductive smile slowly spreading across his handsome face. "Lets just start with that anyways, shall we?"

Just then their server returns with their drinks and after taking their food order she leaves with the menus in hand.

Lily takes a sip of the crisp Chardonnay she ordered. "Mmmm.." The tip of her tongue glides along her upper lip. Cane's eyes track the movement and suddenly he's transported back to all those years ago to that night at Indigo when after much back and forth, he just couldn't resist her any longer.

He makes a sort of strangled noise and takes a drink of his sparkling water. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it a moment later instead.

"What?" Lily asks.

"I just...I know we have these ground rules for tonight and I just had this flash of memory and was going to say something but..."

Lily places her hand over his and says, " Cane I didn't say we couldn't talk about the past...but maybe I was too hasty in saying we couldn't talk about the future either..."

Cane's eyes widen and he's about to say something when the server reappears with their food and the moment is interrupted.

Looking at their plates after the server leaves, Lily asks quietly, "so what was it you were remembering?"

"That night at Indigo when Karen was supposed to perform and you were on a double date with Devon and Roxanne and some guy named Allen."

Lily coughs on the bite of food in her mouth and takes another sip of her wine to clear it. "You remember his name?"

"Sweetheart, I remember everything that has to do with you...and us. I remember you in that little black and green dress..your hair tied back..that was the night I officially asked you out...the night I promised to never pull the rug out from under you again...I'm sorry I -."

"I remember..." Cane leans closer...suddenly Lily blurts out, "so how are things going at Chancellor?"

Cane makes a little noise in the back of his throat and sits back again. "Umm..things are good...busy but good." He glances at his silent phone on the table beside him, "in fact I'm waiting for some contracts to come in from London for a new subsidiary company we just acquired there."

"That's great." They continue eating their meals.

Cane decides to go with her current direction of conversation not wanting to push too much. "And things here at Newman are good?"

"They're okay. Victoria has a been a little more considerate as of late but, I don't know it's just a job I guess. It's just not something I'm particularly passionate about..."

"If you aren't happy at Newman you don't have to stay -."

"I know..it's just..." with their plates now clear and neither wanting desert. Lily asks, "do you mind if we stop at my office on the way out I just need to grab a couple of files to go over for tomorrow."

"Okay..." Cane signals for the check, not sure what to think at her abrupt change and after paying they make their way to the elevator.

They step in alone and the doors slide shut. Looking around the enclosed space as it slowly descends, this time it's Lily whose mind slips into the past. "Another time..another elevator," she whispers.

...

Cane closes the distance between them but stops just shy of touching her. "Lily I swore to myself that I wouldn't press but...what is this...," he waves his hand in the minimal space between them, "this hot and cold, back and forth thing is making me crazy dizzy! You tell me you want to try and that's fantastic but what does that mean cause last time I looked this divorce is still on hold, is still hanging over our heads. Everyday I worry that today will be the day you drop that hammer."

The elevator stops on the floor for Lily's office and the doors slide open. Frustrated at her silence he runs a hand through his hair and steps through the opening.

Lily snaps out of the trance she found herself in and follows, "Cane wait!" In a few seconds she reaches him, her hand at the crook of his elbow halting his steps outside her office door. "Please...I know I'm being confusing and that's not fair to you...I...I want to put the divorce on hold indefinitely...I want it off the table, I want it gone from over our heads but..."

"But what," he asks looking down at her.

"But I am so scared that I'm opening myself up to be hurt by you again and...," her voice trails off and her head lowers.

"Baby... Baby, look at me please." Cane tips her head up with his hand beneath her chin. "I know that I have hurt you in ways that I will never be able to take back and I'm so sorry for that...all I can do is spend everyday for the rest of my life showing you that you can trust me again and someday I can only hope that you will."

"I've hurt you too..so badly...but..J-."

"No not tonight...there will be a time to discuss other people who have impacted our lives but not here..." Cane hesitates and takes a deep breath before he continues, "maybe we could try again at some joint therapy sessions..the Doc mentioned that she would be open to seeing us together again."

Lily considers it and after a moment she says, "okay I think we can try that."

Cane feels some of the tension leave him. "Okay..," He reaches behind him and opens the door to Lily's office, stepping to the side to let her precede him in. "Let's get your files."

Stepping over the threshold, Lily flicks the light switch just inside the door.

The room floods with light and Cane sees the tiny windowless office Victoria has stuck her in for the first time. "Lily!"

"Don't Cane, this may not be the job I want but it's a job that I need."

"But Lily you don't need this...this is beneath you."

"Cane..," there is a warning tone in her voice. "I see the balance in our joint account. You have been putting what I can only assume is ninety percent of your weekly salary into it since you started back at Chancellor."

"Lily you know I've always considered what's mine to be equally yours. I needed to make sure you and the kids have everything you need. Besides if we are really giving things another shot then what does it matter anyways."

"Just because the divorce is being taken off the table does not mean you are moving home anytime soon, there is too much we still need to work through."

"Oh, no rush I was thinking in like a week or two that could happen...anyways."

At that Lily whips around to stare at him but he can't keep his face straight and breaks into a chuckle. Holding up his hands in mock defeat he says, "kidding..just kidding. I would never pressure you like that, we can take this as slow as you want. Now where is that file so we can get out of here."

Lily approaches the corner of her desk. "It should be in this stack here..." She starts flipping through the pile.

Cane comes in close and leans around from behind to peak at the folders. "What's the name of the file you're looking for?"

"Oh it's labeled, Strategic Marketing Plan."

His arm comes up along her side and he flicks at a folder with his finger. "And what do I get if I help you find it," His voice rumbles in her ear.

They both felt it this time...that deja vu of a another time long ago. Lily drops the files she had been searching through and Cane spins her around to face him, his eyes travel over her face. He leans in and their noses brush, their breath mingles the distance between their lips closes.

"Are you expecting any cleaners to start vacuuming?" He whispers.

Lily stares into his eyes. "Short of this building collapsing I can't see anything stopping this."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."Cane frames Lily's face in his hands, the last of the space between them disappears when their lips finally touch.

The kiss while having started off tender quickly evolves, becoming more intense by the moment...the soft thud as the files fall to the floor when Cane lifts her by the waist on to the edge of the desk, barely register.

Cane's jacket joins the files when Lily slides it from his shoulders and down his arms.

His lips move to Lily's jaw and he grazes her with his teeth causing her to moan and clutch his hair harder. His legs between her thighs presses the skirt of her dress higher, allowing him even closer. Cane's hand slides up her spine and rests at her the top of the zipper. His mouth leaves her neck, both breathing hard he pulls back and looks at her.

"You're sure? Tell me to stop and I will." He promises while searching her eyes.

"Cane, please don't stop."

He kisses her again, tongue sliding between her lips to dance with hers. Lily moans softly as Cane slowly slides the zipper down with one hand while the other follows along the silky length of her back.

The dress slips from her shoulders exposing her breasts now only covered by the red lace bra she wore.

Lily hooks the heels of her stilettos behind Cane's thighs. Her fingers wrestle with his tie finally undoing the knot, she attacks the buttons of his shirt next. Running her hands over his chest and abs, she leans in and nips at his left peck with her teeth causing a grown to escape his lips and his fingers to grip her thighs.

God it's been so long...he just had to taste her. Lily gasps as he drops to his knees, he slides her dress further up her thighs and with a little help from her, up and over the cheeks of her ass.

Leaning in, his shoulders press her legs further apart until she slips her legs over them. Cane glances up as he leans in to press a hot kiss to the inside of right thigh. Not breaking eye contact he does the same to her left.

His fingertips graze the edge of her panties, the lace damp from her arousal. He slides them over to the side, exposing her center. "God, Lily you are so beautiful." Leaning in he seals his mouth to her while she grips his hair, holding him tightly to her.

He strokes her folds with his tongue, Lily arches into him. "Cane," she cries out in the silent office, cumming on his tongue.

Panting, she slowly loosens the grip on his hair while he places soft kisses along her inner thigh. Gently he slides her legs from his shoulders and stands.

Lily reaches for his belt when the sound of their heavy breathing is joined by the buzzing of Cane's phone. Lily let's go knowing that he needs to get that.

"It could be the hospital," she says.

Cane reaches for his discarded jacket, retrieving his phone from the pocket. He groans not the hospital but the contracts have finally arrived.

"I have to go over to Chancellor. These have to be signed and couriered out right away. I'm so sorry but...why don't you come with me." The look in his eye conveyed that he hoped to continue this little adventure there.

Lily catches the time on her watch as she slips her dress back on her shoulders. Oh shit! It was getting quite late. "I -."

Cane, though disappointed knew that this was a lot for Lily and she was feeling a little overwhelmed. He finishes buttoning up his shirt and reaches for her. Hands wrapped around her arms he pulls her close, once again kissing her.

Breaking it, he presses his forehead to hers before placing a kiss there as well. Gently he turns her around and slowly slides the zipper of her dress back up.

"Thank you."

"No Lily, thank you!"

"But you didn't..I mean we didn't..." A blush warms her cheeks.

"You think that matters to me? Tonight has been many things but disappointing is not one of them."

Lily comes in close and wraps her arms around his waist...the urge to tell him she loves him is almost too much to keep inside...yet she does.

Cane kisses the top of her head. "Come on lets clean this up and get the file you need. I'll drop you at your car on my way to Chancellor."

They crouch to the floor and gather up the folders.

"Can we make plans for tomorrow?" Lily asks softly.

Cane grins and replies, "I was just about to suggest the same thing."

Grabbing the file and the rest of their belongings, Cane reaches for Lily's hand and they head back to her car.

 **Part Seven**

Before Lily could even knock on the door it swung open and an attractive woman stepped outside practically bumping into her.

"Hey watch it," the woman exclaimed before giving Lily the once over.

"Excuse me?" A shocked Lily replied.

The woman looked her over and continued, "aren't you a little old to be applying for the nanny position?" Before Lily could even open her mouth she continued, "besides I've got this locked down...soon I'll be taking care of the baby..." with a little smirk she added, "...and if I have my way the daddy too!"

Lily, silent for a moment...her eyes wide as she combed her gaze over this...woman from top to bottom, taking in the tight t-shirt...is she even wearing a bra? "You do, do you?" She then holds out her hand to introduce herself. "We haven't met, Lily Ashby...the daddy's wife...and you are?"

The woman visibly pales. "J-Janie..sorry...I didn't know he..." Her gaze jumps to the beautiful rings on Lily's left hand, to the still open door and then back to Lily.

Lily knew for a fact that Cane still wore his rings. "You didn't know he was married...or you didn't care?" Thinking as she watched the young woman in front of her begin to squirm...what the fuck was with people whose names started with 'J' messing with their lives?!

"I...no..I didn't..I mean..sorry...I..." the girl continues to stammer.

Lily leans in close about to tell this woman-child to run along and that her services were not needed when Cane appears in the doorway.

"Lily!" He exclaims with a smile on his face before noticing the woman he had just interviewed was standing there too. He looks at her oddly. "Uh..Cindy, you're still here?"

Her face turns crimson with embarrassment. "It's Janie actually."

Cane appears unfazed by his obvious mistake. "Oh yeah sorry about that, well thanks again for coming by and have a good day," dismissing her with barely a glance his gaze only on Lily.

Janie moves on down the path towards her car, glancing back she watches him cup his wife's face...lowering his lips to hers. While feeling jealous and a bit bitter over an opportunity lost...backing her car out of the driveway she couldn't help but admit that even a blind person could see just how in love those two are...

Meanwhile..

Cane cups Lily's face. "Hello sweetheart." Lowering his head, he presses his lips to hers. Breaking the kiss but keeping his head near hers, Cane strokes her cheekbone with his thumb while looking into her eyes.

"Nothing to worry about there," his eyes dart to the departing car. "Before I even had the chance to say thanks but no thanks, Esther came in took one look at her and said it for me! Whatever she said to you...didn't happen."

Lily searched his gaze and knew every word to be true but it still didn't make the feelings that having that woman speak to her in that way invoked any easier to deal with.

Cane wrapped her in his arms, hugging her close. He felt her shiver but wasn't sure if it was from a release of adrenaline or the cold. Playing it safe he ushered her inside.

Taking her jacket and purse from her, he sets them on the table in the entry way then linking his fingers with hers, guides her to the living room to have a seat on the couch.

"In fact," Cane continues. "Esther has told me that she would like to look after Sam. She was quite adamant about it actually, I think she really misses having Bella around and she really doesn't want another stranger living in this house. Frankly I don't blame her, I feel the same way but I was worried a baby would be too much for her to deal with on a daily basis but she says she's up for it so we're going to give it a try."

Lily fiddles with a piece of lint on her sweater. "Oh, that's um...really great I just hope you're not doing this on my account. Sam's care should be of the utmost importance."

"Lily..." Cane grabs hold of her fidgeting fingers. "I hope one day soon I will convince you of the fact that everything I do or will do is because of you and the kids. You all mean so much to me that every decision I make is because of you."

Lily's eyes suddenly fill with tears, refusing to let them fall she blinks several times to try and hold them back. "Where was that logic in Tokyo," she whispers.

Cane felt those whispered words like a punch to the gut. "God Lily...it kills me everyday that I could actually have done that to you, to our family...for the life of me I don't remember...no matter how hard I try. Anything after leaving the restaurant that night is an absolute blank. I am so sorry, you don't know just how sorry I am..."

A sob catches in Lily's throat. "Cane...I didn't mean to bring it up just now but it's just always there under the surface and at any moment it can just claw it's way up..."

"I know sweetheart and if I could take it away, I would. We do need to talk about it but I also think we need help with this conversation too. In the new year when we go see the Doc together, I think she could really help us navigate things."

A noise from the hall draws their attention.

Esther struggles with a box as she maneuvers down the stairs with it. She sees Lily and Cane sitting on the living room couch and slightly out of breath she says, "Cane I've tripped over this box for the last time, I'm moving it to the study so I don't break an ankle ." Mumbling she continues, "it's been sitting on the floor of your room for like three weeks and it's getting annoying to clean around."

Cane jumps up to meet her at the bottom of the stairs and says, "Esther that's some of Juliet's things!" He takes the box from her as Esther reaches him. "In fact I still need to..." His voice trails off as he notices Lily has come up beside him, he knows he won't like what she has to say just by the look on her face. "Lily it's not -."

Lily slowly picks up her purse and jacket, eyeing the box like a pair of dirty underwear in the middle of the floor. "I get it Cane, of course you're going to have things of Juliet's around for Sam's sake. Listen I need to go...I'm meeting Abby in a little while." She moves towards the door. "Umm... Don't forget you promised to take Mattie and Charlie on your annual Christmas Eve tubing adventure."

"Lily...it's -."

"Its okay Cane, I will talk to you later, bye."

"Lily wait!" But he was talking to the door as it quietly clicked shut behind her.

Cane looked down at the box...that's it he'd ignored this stuff long enough, turning to head back to his room to go through what was probably just a bunch of old B&S files once and for all...but then his phone rings and he's needed back at Chancellor. Eyeballing the box he mumbles, "I will get to you later..."

...

Abby was already at the table when Lily arrives at the GCAC.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Lily returned dropping into the seat across from her.

"Thanks for meeting me." Lily reaches for the glass Abby had waiting for her on the table. "And thank you for this cause if ever there was a time... I needed this like you wouldn't believe." She closes her eyes for a moment savoring the crisp taste of the wine.

Abby gives her an I know what this is about look. "Last time we talked you and Cane were getting to a better place. Has something changed?"

Lily looks towards the ceiling. "Urrgh..! Yes...no... How about an inappropriate, attractive wanna be nanny named 'Janie'." Yeah she just used air quotes on that trick's name. "I mean just what the hell is it with people whose names start with 'J' messing with our lives?!" She waves her hands continuing, "boxes! Juliet's of all things! I suppose I have to accept that stuff being around...but seriously it was too much today!"

Taking a deep breath she says, "I mean we're trying...really trying but then something is said and a memory is triggered and all the trust issues rise to the surface once again."

Looking at Abby over the rim of her wine glass she continues, "I know we still have a long way to go to rebuild the trust between us but will it ever get easier? I want my happiness and security back. I'm just so sick and tired of being sad all the time!"

Abby reaches across the table and squeezes her friends hand. "Lily I wish I had some insightful advice for you but sadly I don't. In fact you may not even want to talk to me anymore after..." Abby trails off not sure if she has the courage to spill her secret but...

Lily looks at her friend with concern and squeezes her hand in return. "Abby are you okay? If you need to talk about something...anything really you know you can talk to me. Lord knows I've leaned on you enough times in the past few months. Tell me," Lily sits back to wait her friend out and sips her wine.

Deciding to just spill it Abby suddenly blurts out, "I slept with Scott Grainger!" Which causes Lily to nearly choke on her drink.

Her voice is louder than normal when she responds, "you slept with Scott Grainger?!" Seeing Abby's eyes become as big as saucers had Lily catching the hint to lower her voice to the level of a whisper. "Scott Grainger...as in the same Scott involved with Sharon? The same Scott who helped bring down the sex ring...that Scott?!"

Abby rolls her eyes but nods her head that yes indeed it is that Scott and Lily continues with her barrage of questions. "When did this happen? How did this happen...I mean I know how it happens but seriously how?! Was this a one time thing or are you seeing each other behind Sharon's back? Because Abby you deserve better than that!"

Her problems momentarily forgotten. The list of questions coming out of Lily's mouth continued to grow until Abby has lost track and didn't know what to answer first.

Finally Abby holds up her hands. "Lily stop and let me answer," she chuckles at finally being able to get a word in. "Remember when Scott and I were trapped in that storage locker by Zach?" Lily nods. "It happened then."

"Wait, you had storage locker sex with Scott? Was it one of those we are going to die moments of passion? Please tell me you used protection!"

"Yes and most definitely yes! I still find it hard to believe it even happened, like I don't even like the guy!"

"Well some part of you liked him...!"

Abby rolls her eyes skyward. "I know. And really I swear it was just a one time extreme circumstances kind of a thing but we have had these moments since then, like we're drawn to one another and I can't explain it."

They both take sips of their drinks. Then Abby says, "Lily I'm sorry. I shouldn't be sharing this with you especially after everything you have gone through with Cane. I don't expect sympathy by any means."

"Abby I'm not going to judge you. That would be like me throwing stones at a glass house but this isn't the first um...other woman type of situation you have found yourself in. You deserve better than that. Sharon deserves better than that too."

A light seems to shine above Abby's head as an idea strikes. "I know. You're right. I think I'm going to talk to Scott. More than talk actually I'm going to put my foot down and demand that he make a choice, either Sharon or me!"

"Abby maybe just step back and think about it for a bit, gather your thoughts and really make sure you know exactly what you want to say to him."

A determined Abby grabs the bill. "My treat. Call it a thank you for not judging me and letting me unburden my secret to you. And thank you for sharing your perspective, I have a lot to think about." She gets up and slips her jacket on.

Lily stands and puts her coat on too. Abby gives her arm a gentle squeeze. "And you need to decide once and for all if you can accept Cane back in your life with Sam as part of the deal because that is the only way they come now, a package. Despite everything that baby is innocent and just needs his family to love him, no matter the circumstances of his birth all he will ever want is to be loved and accepted. Believe me, I speak from experience."

Lily nods in agreement and they hug each other goodbye. "You've given me a lot to think about as well."

"I'll let you know how things go." Abby heads towards the exit.

"Me too." Lily's phone buzzes and she reaches into her pocket to see a text from Cane. Maybe there was something she could do to help figure things out for herself.

...

Since Cane had texted her about an hour ago to see if she was okay and to let her know that he had a last minute business dinner this evening, Lily was assured privacy when she entered the NICU to visit Sam.

The evening nurse was just testing the temperature of the baby bottle before feeding Sam when Lily walked in. "Oh hello mum," she says softly. "I was just getting ready to give wee Sam his evening feeding but since you're here I'm sure you would like to do it instead...?"

"Um...of course I'd be happy to give him his bottle." Taking Sam and the bottle she settles into the chair in the room while the nurse smiles at them.

"Its so wonderful how well he's doing, the strides he's making everyday shows just how strong he is. He's definitely a fighter." At Lily's nod of agreement she continues, "Well it looks like you have this under control so I will leave you to it then." She turns to leave when Lily stops her with.

"Donna? Even though Cane told you I was...I just thought you should know Sam isn't my son."

The nurse turns back to Lily with a thoughtful look on her face. Crouching down in front of her and Sam she says, "oh honey just because someone else gave birth to him doesn't mean you aren't any less of a mother to him. Besides in my humble opinion this boy here is truly a part of you and your husband already and just an FYI...you can make your family into anything you want it to be. Now you enjoy your quiet time with him as I hear he will be headed home tomorrow afternoon and your household will be that much busier." With a smile she gets back up and leaves not realizing the emotional state she left Lily in...

Looking down at a quietly feeding Sam, Lily whispers. "If only it were that simple. Is it that simple?" And for the second time that day she finds herself blinking back tears.

Staring at Sam as he continues to devour his bottle, Lily is overcome with how much he reminds her of the twins when they were his age. "Can I be a mother to you?" She wonders aloud. "Can I accept you into my life? If I am allowing Cane to be apart of my life again, you're now part of the package...aren't you sweet boy." She watches as Sam lets go of the bottle and seems to focus on her for the moment, his little hand wrapping around her pinky finger and holding on tight.

"You know someday you're going to have questions about where you came from, about how you came to be and I only hope that your father...and I can give you the respectful and honest answers you deserve. I love your father with all my heart despite how much he may have hurt me, that's never changed. And how can I love Cane so completely still and not have those feeling spill over to you," she finished with a sniff and the tears finally gave way to slide unchecked down her cheeks.

Lily catches her breath as she realizes in that moment when she pictured being there for Sam in the future she could see it in her minds eye plain as day and knew the answer simply is yes...

 **Part Eight**

Charlie and Mattie were still ribbing Cane as he dropped them off after their morning on the hill. "Next time you want to just roll down the hill instead of using the tube provided, just let me know," Charlie gives his dad a good natured jab on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah...I totally planned it." Cane's eyes move around the decorated house, looking for Lily.

"She's not home dad, mom said she had some last minute errands to take care of today." Mattie informs him after watching his not so subtle search for Lily.

"That obvious huh?"

Mattie puts her hand on her dad's shoulder and says, "dad I think the folks on the space station can clearly see just how much you miss mom."

"Yikes! Point taken I will tone it down."

"We would never ask you to do the impossible besides it's kinda super sweet and romantic."

"You think your old man is sweet and romantic?"

"Ew...don't make it weird dad!" Mattie adjust her glasses before continuing, "just don't...don't give up on her or us being a family again."

"Not ever." Cane wraps his arms around his daughter, his chin resting on the top of her head when he hears her next words he forgets to breathe.

"Honestly, we're so happy that you're both trying. But please don't ever hurt us that way again dad, I don't think any of us could survive something like that again."

Cane holds on to her even tighter when he feels Charlie's presence beside them. Loosening his grip on Mattie, Cane wraps an arm around Charlie as well and holding them close he tells them. "I love you both so much. As I already promised your mother all I can offer is the same promise to you and that is...that I can only hope to rebuild the faith and trust you once unconditionally had in me, I will work at it everyday for the rest of my life."

...

Meanwhile, Lily found herself in a unique little store off Main Street. Heading down an isle towards the back a silver angel caught her eye, it was hanging from a dark blue ribbon among rows of other ornaments. And as she lifted it into her palm to get a closer look she noticed a heart that was attached to the bottom of it.

"That's where I can engrave something for you if you'd like to personalize it." The friendly sales lady said, coming up beside her.

Deciding this was the perfect one Lily agrees, "yes that would be perfect."

"What would you like it to say?" The sales lady asks as they walk towards the counter where the engraving machine was.

Lily knew exactly what she wanted. "On the front I would like the name Sam and on the back...Welcome Home..."

...

Carrying the car seat, Cane carefully makes his way inside the mansion. "Welcome hom-." He lets out a sigh, "it kind of doesn't seem right to call this place home. It's been a welcomed place to stay, a sanctuary to try and heal...but home," Cane shakes his head. "This isn't home...home is like twenty minutes away from here where your brother, sister and moth- I mean Lily are." Cane heaves a sigh. "Let's get you settled my little man because tomorrow is a big day, Santa will have come and lavished you with all sorts of presents and then we get to go and see everybody for Christmas lunch!"

Lily wanted them to all be together on Christmas Day and there was no way he was going to pass up a single moment he could spend with her and the kids.

Esther came out from the living room just then and covers her face with her hands, her excitement at Sam's arrival very obvious. Reaching for the carrier where Cane had set him down, Esther gently removes him from the seat, picks him up and into her arms. "Hello Sam. I'm your auntie Esther and I'm going to help look after you." Esther wrinkles her nose at the unfortunate scent currently filling the air. "Perhaps I better start now with a diaper change."

"No, Esther you don't have to do that. I can take care of it." Cane says with a chuckle he reaches out for his smelly son.

"No, no it's fine. Why don't you take your coat off and put Sam's things away while I take care of this."

"Well if your sure."

"I'm sure," Esther replies heading off to the room they turned into Sam's nursery.

Cane slips his jacket from his shoulders when his phone suddenly rings. With a groan he reaches into his pocket to answer it. Please don't let it be work, not on Christmas Eve.

Glancing at the screen before swiping it to answer he sees it's an unknown caller. "Cane Ashby," he answers.

There is a moment of silence before he hears someone take a deep breath on the other end. "Mr. Ashby? This is-..."

But Cane didn't need for the man to say his name as he recognized the voice and accent right away.

"Mr. Helton." Cane finishes as he says Juliet's fathers name with a cool detachment. "After our last conversation...hearing from you ever again was the last thing I was expecting."

"Mr. Ashby, there is something I must tell you and I cannot bare the shame of it anymore."

"Listen Mr. Helton I don't really care what you need to unburden to me. After all weren't you the one to say that it didn't matter that Juliet had died because she was already dead to you? So if you are calling about some sort of sudden claim on my son or something you will have to get a lawyer because after what you did, there is no way I'm going to let you anywhere near him without a fight!"

"Mr. Ashby, that is not what this is about. After what I tell you, you will soon realize that neither myself or my daughter ever had a claim to your son..."

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" Cane listens in disbelief as the older man begins to tell him everything that he knows.

"I received a letter from Juliet after she had passed, she must have had something set up with a barrister to have it sent to me. She wrote if I had received this letter it meant she had passed she wanted me to tell you what I knew and while I don't know what she told you while she was pregnant...I believe she kept the likelihood that she was going to die if she carried your son to term from you. But her obsession with carrying a child for you this time around knew no bounds. I told her I would have nothing more to do with her but still she persisted..."

"Hold up, what exactly do you mean carrying a child for me this time? Just what the hell are you talking about Mr. Helton?"

"When your wife was ill with cancer and you were looking for a surrogate, Juliet was the one you turned down, you of course didn't recognize her having only corresponded by email but she also went by her mothers last name then..."

...

Cane bangs the door open against the wall in his haste to get to that box. It was so loud that Esther came out of the nursery. "Cane," she scolded in a loud whisper. "You're going to wake Sam." But coming closer she noticed his pallor and frantic gaze. "Cane what's wrong?"

Cane grabs hold of Esther's shoulders. "Esther I need you to look after Sam while I take care of something. I just need to go through some stuff undisturbed and then if I find the answers I think I will I'm going to have to leave the house for a while. Are you okay with that?"

"Cane you're worrying me."

He takes a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart and lets go of her shoulders before answering, "Esther if what I've just heard is true...," spontaneously he gives her a hug. "Things are going to be made right, so can you please look after Sam?"

"Of course I will, just do what you need to do."

"Thanks Esther. I'll explain everything later, I promise." Cane closes the door behind him and heads straight for that box.

Taking it over to his bed he flips it upside down and dumps everything out. Papers spilled from folders in his haste to see exactly what clues Juliet had left behind...

...

Knowing that he was pulling the night shift at the hospital, Cane took a chance and with a shaking hand he dials a number of someone he hopes can get him confirmation as soon as possible.

"Rayburn," Stitch answers on the third ring.

"Stitch? It's Cane."

Stitch tightens the grip on his phone at the desperation in Cane's voice. "What is it? I know you just took Sam home this afternoon, is something wrong?"

"No sorry Sam is good but I just had a very disturbing phone call and after going through some of Juliet's things...well...I need you to quietly look into something for me." Cane hears a hesitant sound come from Stitch. "It's nothing illegal um...exactly...but this could change everything." Cane says trying to convince him.

"Okay... Tell me what you need and then I will decide whether or not I can do it." Stitch waits as Cane begins to fill him in.

"Look I know you're not his doctor...currently not any of ours actually but I need you to pull Sam's medical file and I need you...I need you to compare it to Lily's records and tell me what you find, as soon as possible," Cane finishes quietly as if not wanting anyone to overhear.

Stitch straightens from leaning against the nurses station. "Cane...why do I need to do this? And what in particular am I looking for?"

"I think you will know it as soon as you see it because if what I was told and the things I've read tonight are true...not only is Sam my son but he's Lily's son too..."

"Cane, I don't know how that could be possible...you told me what happened with Juliet...I think you're grasping at straws here."

"Honesty Stitch I swear I'm not! I don't have time to explain because..." Damn it he runs a frustrated hand through his hair. Still holding the phone to his ear with his free hand he begins shoving all the papers back into the box. He had to get to Lily, he had to tell her what he'd found. He makes a hysterical sound in the back of his throat, a miracle...it was a goddamn miracle.

"Stitch please, I'm begging you man there is something to this. Listen I have to get to Lily...please just look into this and call me back as soon as possible." Not waiting for an answer and hoping against hope he would do it, Cane disconnects from the call, throws on his jacket and grabs the box.

Seeing Esther in the hall again as he's leaving he tells her he's going to see Lily before running out the door to get in his car...

...

Meanwhile Stitch is left looking at his silent phone but Cane had definitely piqued his curiosity...could it actually be possible? He grabbed his tablet and walked over to the available computer, opening them both on one he brought up Sam's medical history and on the other Lily's...

It takes him only a few minutes to find and compare what he's looking for... Well holy shit! And since they've all stayed at the hospital at some point, he was able to pull up Cane, Mattie and Charlie's records too. Printing off the five specific documents from each of their files, Stitch grabs them and lays them out on the counter of the nurses station. There it was... "Cane was right!" He was stunned that the lab didn't notice this when Lily and Mattie donated blood for Sam's surgery, Stitch picks up his phone and immediately dials Cane's number...

Cane presses the button on his steering wheel to answer the call. "Stitch? Are you calling to confirm what I already know?"

"Yeah man I am...honestly I'm not sure how no one noticed this but I guess if you aren't looking for it... I mean obviously there is so much more to this story and what you will have to deal with. You and Lily will need to do a DNA test to officially confirm this legally but yeah brother from what I'm looking at Sam belongs to you and Lily both."

"I'm just a few minutes away from the house," Cane swallows over the lump that's formed in his throat. "This is going to change everything."

"Good luck man." Stitch says before he disconnects.

...

Lily was sitting alone in the living room, the twins having already crashed since their tubing adventure earlier that day had exhausted them. Thankfully teenagers slept like the dead so Lily turned up the instrumental jazz rendition of Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. She hummed along to the trumpet solo while she put the last piece of tape on the gift she was wrapping.

She jumped when pounding started on the door, when she heard the muffled shout of her name she new Cane stood on the other side. She rushes over to open it.

"Cane?" She questions when she pulls the door open. "It's really late, I thought you'd be getting Sam settled in...I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, what are you doing here tonight?"

The adrenaline of the discovery was still running through Cane leading him to just burst with everything that he had learned that evening, almost too fast for Lily to get so it took her a moment to catch up with what he was saying.

"Wait! Wait Cane!" Lily holds up her hands finally succeeding in getting Cane to stop talking for a moment. "How can you say something like that to me? What do you mean Sam is my son? In case you've forgotten, we had two embryos that became our two children Cane that's it." Lily backs away from him in disbelief.

Cane fills her in on the phone call he received earlier from Juliet's father before continuing. "Lily, I was as shocked as you are now but I've had sometime to absorb it and I've had the chance to see the proof."

Cane continues when Lily remains silent. "I um...also may have got Stitch to compare all our medical files and we're a match, all of us. We will have to do a DNA test to make it official but Lily, Sam is our son." Cane lifts the box he still holds in his hands. "There is some thing's in here I need to show you. Please, it will start to explain everything at least as much as it can as we can never question Juliet about this now...as crazy as this sounds I am telling you the truth sweetheart. Sam is just as much your son as he is mine."

He goes over to the couch, sits down and puts the box on the floor beside him. Reaching into it he picks up the contents and puts it on the coffee table in front of him. "Please Lily come here, you need to sit down before looking at any of this." With wariness, Lily comes around and sits beside him on the couch before Cane continues with what he knows.

"From what I've been able to get from all this is...the embryo that became Charlie wasn't just Charlie...that embryo split but...and you're going to have to call Olivia to see if she can fill in any of the missing pieces for this...but I believe the embryo that became Sam was stolen and stored away all these years." Cane flips through a folder and pulls out a few sheets of paper. "Here look she had a contract with a storage facility and information on how long embryos could be frozen...indefinitely it seems."

With a shaking hand Lily reaches out and pulls another sheet from the folder on top of the pile. It's was an old newspaper clipping from when she had cancer. Grabbing more papers from the pile she sees...more newspaper articles, an old employment record from the hospital and an old email that strangely looked familiar...

"Wait..I wrote this," Lily realizes as she reads it over. "This is the letter I wrote to the woman who showed interest in being our surrogate before Mac volunteered to do it. This was the email I sent letting her know we wouldn't require her services after all. Are you telling me Juliet and this woman are the same person?"

"According to her father, yes. She apparently used her mother's maiden name as her own then..."

...

Lily slides from the couch on to the floor as the adrenaline began to fade and pure emotion took over. "Why," she cries. "Why, Cane? This is so insane...she was the lab tech when our embryos were being fertilized? We only had that one chance to get pregnant. Why would she take one of them after they split?"

Lily covers her eyes with her hand but Cane's hand on her shoulder as he knelt down beside her had her lowering it to meet his gaze.

"Maybe it's because we were told there were only two separate eggs she thought we would never know that one embryo had actually split! I mean how crazy is this? Sam is technically Charlie's identical twin!" He finishes incredulously.

Cane takes out the leather journal that had been in the bottom of the box, his hand shakes a little as he holds it out to her. "I think there could be more answers in here but I didn't get much past the first few pages..."

"Why? If this could tell us why she did this...why didn't you finish reading it?" Lily asked taking it from him and flipping it around to look at it.

Cane stands up and begins to pace, there was no way he could sit still when he told her this part, he himself was still processing it. "I didn't read anything past what she wrote about that night in Tokyo...I couldn't I was too shocked to deal with anything more." Stopping his movement he faces the fireplace instead of her. "She drugged me Lily," his voice trailed off as he stared at the flickering flames and listened to the sound of rapidly flipping pages until Lily found what she was looking for. His eyes closed as she gasped over what she reads...

In the next moment he felt her body press up behind him and her arms wrap around his front to hold him tight. Burying her face in the center of his back her voice laced with pain she whispers, "Cane I am so sorry."

Cane places his hand over top of hers keeping her arms locked around him. "After everything else I did don't you dare apologize to me. What's done is done I just wanted you to know that I didn't...that I didn't..." Cane shudders as his voice trails off because he still couldn't remember anything from that night.

"You didn't cheat on me," Lily finishes what he didn't.

He was only going by what Juliet had written and while she had apparently tried...she had given him too much of the drug she had slipped him and that combined with all the sake he had...he'd been in no condition to do anything, he wasn't even conscious...so she wrote...she had just made it look like they had sex instead so she could use it as leverage to make sure she was recommended for that damn job.

"Cane?"

He realized that may not have been the first time Lily had said his name.

"Cane, look at me please."

He slowly lets go of her hands and she loosens her arms allowing him to turn in her embrace. Looking down at her he places his right hand on her waist and his left along her cheek.

Lily slides her hands up over his chest and shoulders until her palms come rest on either side of his neck. Her eyes searching his she says, "so her claim of sexual harassment was also a lie."

Cane moved his hand from her waist and slipped it into his pocket to pull out a flash drive. "This was in an envelope amongst the papers I played it on my laptop, she must have taken it from Hilary at some point..."

"Wait...what does Hilary have to do with this?"

"Maybe she was going to use it against her at some point, I don't know but according to this," he says holding up the drive. "Hilary convinced her to file the sexual harassment claim to begin with."

"So Victoria paid out that money for nothing?You were labeled a sexual harasser because of Hilary? And you basically lost your job because of her as well?" Her voice raising in anger after each question, a now furious Lily finishes, "Oh that bitch is going to pay."

Lily's fierce and protective nature was shining through, his Tiger Lily had her claws out and ready to strike and he loved her deeply for it.

"With this proof she will."

"Cane..." Lily stroked her thumbs along his jawline. "I am so sorry. How could I ever think that you could even be capable of something like that, a lot of ways you were the victim in this and I am so sorry that I didn't see that sooner."

"How could you sweetheart?" Cane asked while he caresses her cheek and searches her eyes. "I was so consumed with guilt and shame over what I thought I had done I never thought to question it, I foolishly accepted it at face value while I lied over and over again to cover up what I thought I had done and never saw it for the lie it truly was."

...

Lily sighed. She was done, done talking, done thinking...hell her mind was literally fried at this point with all this unbelievable information she had taken in. She needed...

"Cane," she chokes out over the lump in her throat. "I feel like I'm flying apart. Please, you're the only one who can...who...can make it okay. Please Cane...I need you...!"

Cane new exactly what she was asking for because honestly he needed it too. "I've got you baby...I've got you," he says as he gently gathers her in his arms and holding her close. Cane lifts her and his long strides take them quickly to their bedroom at the back of the house.

Turning to the side he carries her over the threshold of their room and using his foot, kicks the door shut behind them. Striding towards the bed he gently lowers Lily on to it.

Not breaking eye contact for a moment he straightens up and starts undoing the buttons of his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders he lets it fall forgotten to the floor.

Lily's gaze is locked on Cane, she runs her tongue along her bottom lip in anticipation as she watches him unbuckle his belt and drag it from the loops of his pants. "Please," she begs again as he unbuttons them and lowers the zipper.

Letting his pants rest low on his hips, Cane adjusts himself trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Lily lets her legs fall open as Cane lowers himself over her aligning his body with hers.

His arms by her head, Cane lets the weight of his body settle over hers. Lily moans from the feel of it, it has been so long.

"Sweetheart," he whispers in between trailing kisses along her jawline. When he reaches her mouth Cane bites the bottom lip she had been licking moments ago.

When he lets go Lily runs the tip of her tongue over it once again, enjoying the pleasurable sting. Reaching up she sinks her fingers into his hair and pulls his mouth back to hers. "Cane," she moans kissing his lips. "There is still to many clothes between us, I need to feel you...all of you..." She presses her hips up and into his, rolling her core over his hardness.

"Sorry sweetheart I just needed a minute...needed to feel you under me." Nipping at her lips some more. Lily's fingers slide from his hair down to his back, her nails digging into his skin there cause him to hiss with the pleasurable sting.

"Cane, please." She gasps.

He lifts enough to allow his to get her shirt up and over her head, delighted to find her braless his hands cup her breasts as he lowers his mouth first to lick one nipple then the other.

Kissing his way down her belly he slides her leggings down while his mouth and tongue followed, leaving her panting and wanting so much more.

"Cane!" She exclaims as she reaches for the waist of his pants. Shoving them past his hips, she couldn't wait a moment longer. Grabbing his hard length she guided him to her core.

Cane slid inside her, their bodies finally joined after being apart for so long...

...

Lily wakes with a start and Sam's name on her lips. She looks over at the clock on her nightstand...after midnight...it's Christmas Day...Sam! She needs to get Sam!

Quietly so as not to wake Cane, Lily slips from the bed and pulls on her leggings from earlier. Searching for her top she finds Cane's shirt on the floor instead and desides to slip it on. She does the buttons three quarters of the way down then knots the rest at her waste. Taking a moment she lifts the collar to her nose and breathes in Cane's familiar scent.

Looking over at her husbands sleeping form she has an idea for what to do. Grabbing her cell phone from the nightstand she slips quietly from their room.

Going across the hall to what was once the twins nursery but now mainly a bit of a storage room. Lily flicks on the light then pulls out her phone to call Esther.

She answers sleepily on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Esther? It's Lily. So sorry to wake you but I just knew you would have your phone nearby since Cane was here. Listen I need a favor when Sam wakes for his next feeding can you get him bundled up and into his car seat?"

Esther now fully awake and her curiosity piqued. "Lily you know it's really late but I can do that...wait why am I doing that?"

"Because Esther, I'm going to bring my son home."

A giddy Esther says with excitement, " oh Lily I just knew you would want him to be a part of your life, you can adopt little Sam...and I've always believed you and Cane are soul mates and..and..-"

"Esther," Lily interrupts. "There is so much we have to tell you and we will I promise but I'll start with the biggest thing first...Im not adopting Sam he's already mine..."

...

After finally getting off the phone with Esther, Lily looks around the twins old nursery. She started moving some boxes over to the side against the far wall to be moved to the basement later.

Clearing the space to make it usable took less time then she thought. Luckily one of the twins cribs was still assembled in the corner and with some fresh sheets from the hall closet Lily had it ready for Sam.

Looking around she realized the rest of this could wait until tomorrow. She in fact couldn't wait any longer to get her son. Sending Esther a text to let her know she was on her way she slipped quietly from the house to bring Sam home once and for all...

...

Christmas morning arrived all too quickly. Not quite awake yet Cane stretches his arm out reaching for Lily...wanting to confirm that everything that happened last night wasn't a dream but all he feels is cool sheets.

Turning he sits up in bed while the sheet pools at his waste. Rubbing the sleet from his eyes Cane realizes what actually woke him to begin with when he turns his gaze to the nightstand and sees the baby monitor that now sits there but it was what was being said that made his heart sing...

" _Hello my sweet boy. Are you getting settled into your new room. This used to be Mattie and Charlie's nursery and now it's yours." He hears Sam make little cooing noises as Lily continues, "Mommy's here now, mommy's here..."_

Cane gets up and goes to the dresser where he had...yes still there...a the couple of pairs of sweats and T-shirt's he had left behind. He throws a set on quickly while he continues to listen to Lily talk to Sam through the monitor but as soon as he's dressed he heads to the room across the hall.

Cane leans against the doorframe just watching Lily and his son...god their son...together. The emotion filling his heart is so overwhelming that he finds himself absently rubbing at his chest trying to ease it.

Clearing his throat to let Lily know he's there when she looks up from gazing at Sam he says, "morning beautiful."

"Morning," she returns.

All Cane could think was just how beautiful she was just sitting cradling their son. "It looks like you've been a busy elf Mrs. Ashby."

"I hope you don't mind but I wanted to surprise you, I wanted all of us to wake up under the same roof this morning," Lily tells him softly.

"I can't think of a better Christmas present to wake up to," he replies as he steps further into the room.

Lily reaches down beside the chair with one hand and picks up a small package. "Cane with everything that happened last night I didn't get the chance to tell you...before we got this unbelievable news that Sam was ours...when I thought if I was accepting you back into my life how could I not accept Sam as well...I...well I bought this while I was out yesterday." Lily hands over the tissue wrapped ornament.

As Cane unwraps the silver angel, he sees Sam's name written in script. He looks up from it and smiles at Lily. "It's beautiful," he says.

"Turn it over," she says softly.

Cane flips it over to see what was on the back of the heart. "Welcome Home," he reads aloud. His gaze jumping back to hers.

"I was going to ask you to come home for good today when you came over for lunch before I knew any of this. I just wanted you to know...I love you Cane...I never stopped...despite everything I never stopped."

Cane chokes on a sob and drops to his knees in front of Lily, burying his face in her lap beside Sam. He takes a shuddering breath and tries to get control of his emotions.

Lily runs the fingers of one hand through his hair doing her best to sooth him. "We're going to be okay. We still have work to do but no matter what we are going to be okay Cane, I love you."

Looking up at her, Cane reaches out and holds her face in his hands. "God, Lily I love you so much." He leans over Sam and presses his lips to hers, treasuring everything about this moment.

"Do you know how many times I referred to Sam as your son? When things started to unravel yesterday I thought for sure that I was going crazy, that I had wished for him to be yours so badly that when I was told it was true, I thought I may have truly lost it."

"But he is ours..." Lily reaffirmed.

...

A shocked Charlie and Mattie come to stand in the doorway of their old nursery taking in the scene in front of them. Their dad on the floor with his arms wrapped around their mother and Sam, tears running down their cheeks unchecked. Mattie and Charlie each found themselves blinking back tears of their own.

"You guys," Lily begins on a shaky breath when she sees them there. "There's something we need to tell you..-"

"Mom," Mattie interrupts. "If you wanted to surprise us with the craziest, most unbelievable yet most wonderful news ever then you shouldn't have left the evidence strewn all over the coffee table for us to find." Mattie says as she wipes at her cheeks and she and Charlie enter the room and come to kneel down next to their parents.

"This is so incredible yet it's also so crazy unbelievable...is someone gonna pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming?!" Charlie asks.

Mattie makes a noise between a giggle and a sob and says, "gladly." Pinching the skin above his elbow. When Charlie yells and starts rubbing the spot she just pinched Mattie continues, "real enough for you?"

It breaks the tension as they all kind of chuckle at that.

Cane looks at them with so much love, he touches each of their cheeks before leaning in to place a kiss at Lily's temple and run a gentle finger over the soft hair on Sam's head. "It's our very own Christmas Miracle..."

Fin


End file.
